Return of the orichalcos stones
by Slayer40k
Summary: After disappearing for years a top duelist returns requesting one final duel agianst the most popular duelist Yugi Muto. Before they duel the duelist Daemon Stuart is taken over by a dark spirt that holds the seal of Oricalcos.
1. The challenge

Yugi has been enjoying the last few months with his friends in Domino city after he's duel against Atem. Since then he has been living his life just as it was before duellist kingdom with him with his friends in school playing friendly duel monster games in class. But because of Yugi's reputation with duel monsters the publicity never stopped with Yugi always being sent invitation to tournaments and being asked for interviews. He would always decline trying to live a normal life as much as possible but he was soon given an offer that he could not refuse. Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan left school running from the usual reporters and challenging duellists to Turtle game shop being a safe haven for them all. A positive point to being famous to Yugi was how everyone was no buying their cards from his grandpa's shop in hope they can be as good as Yugi. They ran around the back to avoid all the costumer and made their way to Yugi's living room. They began doing their homework enjoying their company together. Soon it was six o'clock and after Joey and Tristan copied Tea's homework, they relaxed watching the news as Mr. Muto and Burkura who is working as a shop assistant after being free from the evil spirit from the millennium ring.

"Hello kids, have a good day at school?" Mr Muto asked them.

"Yeah, except for the usual reports and fans at the school" Yugi asked hating how these people keep interrupting his life.

"Oh ignore them, you are one of the only duellist I know that is so modest about their skill that they don't have to brag about it to the public, your just like Daemon Stuart" Mr Muto comforted his grandson revering him to a old legendary duellist.

"Speaking of Daemon Stuart he's on the news, look!" Burkura told them indicating to the TV as it did show the duellist surrounded by cameras and Microphones. Yugi use to watch all the old duels he played and was quite the idol to him. He loved how his deck was all about his monsters supporting each other and how he would always be congratulating his opponents play and always thought about other's then himself. He was everything that Yugi stood for but he changed quite a lot since he last saw him playing. He looked pale, his long hair was ragged and his clothes were very worn and old. The thing Yugi could notice the most was his eyes; they looked bloodshot and looked as though all the joy in him was taken out. Everyone watched the screen as he got everyone do be quite.

"I know If been gone for many years and that you are all expecting a great return from me in my career but I'm afraid I must inform you of some back news, I'm ending my duelling career" He said in a very raw voice. The reporters went crazy at this as they all shouted questions at him. Yugi and the others were shocked to hear this. The last recorded duel of him was years ago and he stated that he wished to travel but will return with a great performance and come back.

"Please please let me finish, I have been monitoring all the new duellist's cards, rules and events and I can tell you all that I'm leaving you all in great hands with all these greatly skilled duellist's. And I belief before I go I should have one chance to experience this all for the last time, that is why I want to declare a challenge to the amazing Yugi Muto to be my final opponent" He said as the press went crazy again as everyone in the room looked at Yugi. Yugi didn't know what to think to this, to be able to duel his idol for his last duel.

"If you are listening Yugi, please come to Kaiba land tomorrow, I know it is a lot to ask from you but please attend in your strongest form possible, I hope that I can give my title to such a gifted kid, that's all if don't mind thanks" He finished walking through the crowd ignoring them as the story ended.

"Whoa duel monsters greatest player wants to challenge you, what you going to do Yug?" Joey asked Yugi.

"I don't know Joey I always wanted a chance duel him but After all this time I spend trying to get the press to leave me alone I feel that doing this duel will just about making them worse and just want more" Yugi replied unable to make up his mind.

"Yugi, I beat Daemon is feeling the same way, maybe you both have to do one last duel in order to keep them satisfied for the rest of your life's" Yugi's Grandpa told him.

"He's right Yugi, Daemon is famous for ignoring the press and mainly focusing on his fans, and he's meant be a really nice guy maybe he can even help you" Tea said to him.

"Tea's right, ignore the press, do what you want to do and don't think about the things that could happen and just take this opportunity and make the best of it" Mr Muto

"Your right, years ago I would have done anything to be able to duel him why should it be different now just because I'm famous" Yugi said smiling as everyone cheered. Before they could do anything else the door began knocking like crazy with reporters wanting Yugi's answer for Daemon's challenge.

"Don't worry Yug I'll take care of it for you" Joey told him as he made his way downstairs.

"I need Joey to teach me how to stop being so shy with reporters" Yugi said as everyone was quite as Joey delivered the news.

"Best not Yugi, it involves having a brain as soft as Joey's" Tea said as they all laughed.

Soon the press left as everyone said bye to Yugi saying they will meet him at the shop tomorrow morning to go to Kaiba land. Yugi sat in his room preparing his deck, he was worried that maybe since he didn't have the millennium puzzle and the Pharaoh's sprit to help him that he won't be able to beat Daemon. But he fought battles without Yami's or Atem's help and won and even if he did loss he was sure that the press may finally lay off him for not being the best duellist in the world. He finished his deck to be just like his original deck he's used for many duels as he went to sleep. Early in the morning he got dressed and grabbed his deck and went downstairs to his grandpa. He was going to close the shop today so he can see the duel against him and Daemon. Tea, Joey and Tristan called early so they can leave the shop and dodge the crowd that would be waiting for them. Tea insisted that they get breakfast at a local cafe which Yugi knew she was planning something and when they got there he instantly knew what. They saw the outside of the Cafe and Yugi was shocked to see a load of his old friends. Bakura, Duke, Mai and Serenity were all sitting down happy to see him.

"It's great to see you all again" Yugi said greeting them all.

"Do you think we are going to miss your greatest duel ever" Mai said hugging him.

"Yeah, all those duels I had to save the world doesn't count" He said in response.

"So think you can take him?" Duke asked him shaking his hand.

"I'm not sure, he said he's not use to the new Battle city rules and cards so that might give me advantage" He replied.

"Well whatever happens were here for you" Serenity also hugging him said.

"Thanks Serenity and all of you for coming here for me" Yugi told them. They sat and talked about what everyone has been doing before this until Yugi cell phone rang. He answered it as Mokuba's voice was heard.

"Yugi you should get over to Kaiba land right now, Mr Stuart just arrived and the crowd being drawn here is huge, you better hurry and Good luck" Mokuba said in a rushed voice as he hung up.

"That was Mokuba, it looks like it's time" Yugi told them all. They got up and made their way to Kaiba land. The second they turned the corner to Kaiba land they walked right into a queuing crowd. The entire entrance gate down to the street outside was full of people wanting to see the duel. Yugi and the others were lucky that a security guard saw them and escorted them inside. As walked through the people in the crowd saw them and began chanting "Yugi Yugi" making Yugi nervous about his upcoming duel. They were brought into a waiting room and were told the duel will start in thirty minutes. They decided to use this time to walk around for a bit where Yugi met more people he knew. He was called over to group of duellist's he fought against in the past. In the group were Pegasus, Rebecca, Mako, Rex and Weevil

"Yugi me boy, I knew that if there was anyone who deserves to go against Daemon it's you, you're the best duellist I know and probably the only one who can beat him" Pegasus said shaking Yugi's hand.

"Yugi I knew ever since I fought you in duellist kingdom back when you were just a nipper that you will atone to greatness and this day proves it" Mako said slapping Yugi on the back laughing.

"Are you nervous? I bet you are even I would be nervous If I was in this situation, but if you can't take the pressure why don't I duel Daemon" Rebecca said being her snobby self.

"No thanks Rebecca I'm going face himself" Yugi told her as he looked at Rex and Weevil who went red in the face and looked away.

"She has a point though Yugi, maybe you should let someone else duel Daemon like myself" A familiar voice said behind Yugi. He turned to see Kaiba smirking at him.

"Although I also got to thank you for agreeing to this, bring a lot of attention to Kaiba land" Kaiba said being his usual self even after all the things they have been through since they first met.

"You don't need to worry about me Kaiba, I'm not scared about this as long as my friends are with me" Yugi said to him as Kaiba simply laughed. Soon an announcement was made calling him to the arena. He said goodbye to his friend's and Grandpa and made his way down to the arena where he met face to face with Daemon Stuart. He was sitting down and appeared to be panting, his hair was cleaned but he still wore the same old clothes but he looked worse than he was on the TV last night. He got up a shook Yugi's hand.

"It's great to finally meet you Yugi" He said with a weak smile.

"No it's great to meet you, you're the greatest duellist in the world" Yugi said smiling. Daemon's smile grew at this.

"I don't so after seeing the way you duel, anyway thank you so much for doing this, we can talk more after you win" He said turning quickly putting on his duel disk as he was breathing heavily. Yugi wanted to ask if he was okay but he simply was already walking through the entrance outside to the crowd. Yugi caught up to him as the crowd cheered and everyone was either shouting Yugi or Daemon. Yugi saw everyone near the edge of the arena waving to him. Daemon stopped at the nearest side as Yugi walked by him he could see his breathing was increasing and he was starting to sweat. Yugi knew there was defiantly something wrong with his and wanted to cancel the duel but he was already too late.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and of course all the duellist's. This is the final duel Daemon Stuart will play as he wishes to pass on his glory and title to Yugi muto the King of games. This will be a one round game with the battle city rules. Duellist's begin!" The announcer said as everyone cheered. Yugi's duel disk automatically shot out the holograph modules but before Daemon's could he fell on one knee. Yugi and the crowd were alarmed at this and Daemon's body was in pain as he was shouting.

"No...Not now...damn you" He screamed as Daemon fell to the ground as a dark energy was forming in his body until it shot in a huge explosion as Yugi fell on him back blown away. He got up to see Daemon getting up, the rest of the crowd watched in confuse as he Daemon got to his feet. The hood on his top was covering his head as he appeared to looking at his hands and body. The crowd was speechless about what has happened until Daemon began to laugh. He pulled his hood off as everyone was shocked to see his eyes glowing.

"I'm finally free, that fool thought he could stop me in time" Daemon said laughing still but his voice was different like it was mixed with another's. He looked at Yugi and shouted at him. "You should have never have come here boy" he said to him as he took the deck out of his duel disk and one by one began ripping his cards in half until ten were gone and in rage ripped what was left. "That idiot tried to loss using weak cards". Yugi didn't know what was happening but he knew this wasn't Daemon and in all the time he's spend since solving the millennium puzzle he knew he was being processed. A strong green light soon bathed Daemon's body as he was changed. Daemon wore an old grey top with a hood with dull green shorts with runners, but his clothes changed completely including his duel disk. He had black boots on his with black trousers with spike bands and knee pads baring the Orichalcos seal. He had fingerless fighting gloves on his hands with his body covered in a black shirt with a belt around his waist also bearing the Orichalcos symbol. His duel disk changed from a regular battle city duel disk to a duel disk or Orichalcos with a new deck already inside it and he wore an Orichalcos stone. Everyone didn't know how he managed to change his clothes like that but Yugi was more interested about the marks his clothes had.

"That mark, it's the seal of Orichalcos" Yugi said.

"You're correct, now I have the cards that will beat you and you already launched your holograph module you can't back out of this duel" he said launching his holograph modules preparing to duel.

"Who are you? I know you're not Daemon" Yugi shouted at him.

"Your right, I knew you could tell after all your time with the Pharaoh, how about for now you just call me Yami" The revealing Yami said. Yugi was shocked about how this thing knew about himself and the pharaoh.

"Hold on Yug" Joey said jumping of the railing down to the arena running to Yugi. "I'm not letting you take on this freak on your own" Joey said launching his holograph module also. Yugi tried to stop him but Yami agreed.

"Try and help your friend Joseph Wheeler, I'll beat both of you" Yami said laughing. Then someone else jumped down and to their surprise it was Kaiba.

"If you want a real challenge then face me then" Kaiba said launching his modules and prepared to duel.

"Very well, a three on one duel, I'll go first then, Joseph, then back to me, next to Kaiba and back to me and finally to Yugi, we will keep the circuit going agreed?" Yami asked them.

"Whatever, you're going to loss anyway" Kaiba said to him.

"Duel!" all four of them shouted as they started their duel.


	2. The duel begins

The duel began as all four combatant's all started with 4000 life points as they began Yami drew his five cards along with one extra as it was his turn.

"Oh my, here's an old favourite that I'm sure you all remember, the seal of Orichalcos!" Yami shouted to them as he activated the field card. Yugi, Kaiba and Joey panicked at this along with all their friends who knew what it did and the risk they were all taking. The circle formed around them sealing them inside the area unable to escape or anyone to get in. The public and the broadcasting media thought that this was all planned for the worlds four best duellist's to duel each other. A small version of the seal formed on Yami's forehead as he continued to talk to them.

"As you all know what happens if one of you are to loss this duel along with effect's it give's my monster's I evolved the seal a bit to my advantage, but more of that when we get to it, as this is three on one the seal will take the soul of whatever one of you loss all your life points first" Yami said as he looked at his hand. He had a mystical space typhoon card, witch's apprentice, patrician of darkness, Kycoo the ghost destroyer and stray lambs.

"I start by summoning Kycoo the ghost destroyer in attack mode and put one card face down and end my go" Yami said as Kycoo the ghost destroyer was summoned on the field gaining the seal's power boost gaining 500 points making his stats Atk2300 Def700 and also playing his mystical space typhoon as Joey made his move. The duellist's were already in trouble with a monster with Atk2300 points.

Joey drew Alligator sword as he added it to his hand holding Jinzo, Swordsmen of Landstar, polymerization, scapegoat and baby dragon.

"Okay I play Swordsmen of Landstar (Atk500 Def1200) in defence mode and play scapegoat and I end my go" Joey said making his move as it went back to Yami. Yami drew and got Labyrinth walls.

"I play Witch's apprentice in attack mode" Yami said summoning Witch's apprentice as she too gained the seals power increasing her attack by 500 points. "And I activate her special ability to use one of her spells to increase herself and Kycoo's attack by 500 points". He said as the witch cast her magic as it surrounded herself and Kycoo making her stats Atk1550 and 500Def. "and because I have to wait till after Joseph's second go to attack I end my go" Yami said as it became Kaiba's go. He picked up a Blue's eyes white dragon adding it to his hand that had another blue eyes, Judge man, monster reborn, ring of destruction and Crush card Virus.

"Okay get ready, using the new partnership rule I use two of Wheeler's scapegoat's to sacrifice to summon the almighty blue eyes white dragon in attack mode, and don't whine Wheeler the rules state that both you and Yugi can use it in your attack phase" Kaiba said as his blue eyes was brought onto the field with Atk3000 and Def2500. "I then play one card face down and end my go" Kaiba said putting down his Ring of destruction on the field. As it went back to Yami as he drew Summoned skull.

"I play stray lambs and use sacrifice one to summon patrician of darkness in attacks mode and use my witch's apprentice to increase his attack points and I end my turn" Yami said with his patrician of darkness now having Atk3000 and def 1400. It was finally Yugi's turn as he drew his Dark magician adding it with his Dark magician girl, King's night, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, swords of revealing light and Alpha the magnet warrior.

"I play Alpha the magnet warrior in defence mode and play Swords of revealing light" Yugi said as his monster was played on the field with Atk1400 and Def1700. His swords were about to be played but they were stopped by Yami.

"I activate my magic card mystical space typhoon to destroy your swords of revealing light, sorry Yugi but now it's my turn" Yami said as his card destroyed Yugi's swords as he drew the card he needed to win the game. "I hope you have a good hand Joseph, because you are the last person who can safe one of your friend's soul and I play Raigeki" Yami said activating his magic card. Yugi, Kaiba and Joey knew that they were about to loss, Raigeki destroys all opponent's monsters meaning just as Yami said Joey has the last chance to safe them it being his turn next and being able to attack.

"Hold on I activate my ring of destruction and use it on my Blue eyes white dragon meaning we all loss 3000 life point" Kaiba said as the ring destroyed his Blue eyes as everyone's life points dropped down to 1000. "You better have a card to take out the rest of his life points or else one of us are finished Wheeler" Kaiba said to Joey now that all there monsters were just destroyed they had nothing to defend themselves.

"Risky gamble Kaiba, if Joseph can't beat me next go then one of you will loss, now to finish I sacrifice my last stray lamb to play my Summoned skull in attack mode and with my witch and the seal it gains atk1000 points giving him Atk3500, and I end my turn" Yami said as his Summoned skull came on the field.

"Hang on Joe, you can do this" Joey could hear Serenity call out to him long with the others cried to keep his sprit up as it appeared the rest of the crowd was also cheering on himself Kaiba and Yugi. Joey looked down on his hand; he had nothing that will be able to help them out. He looked at Kaiba and Yugi panicking that one of them or him was going to lose their soul unless he draws the right card. He drew his card looking at it with a great jolt of happiness.

"Bad news Yami, the only soul being taken today is yours, I just drew the one card I need to win this duel and it's from your power housing that you will loss I play change of heart" Joey said playing his card as Yami panicked at this and Yugi and the other's cheered.

"Great work Joey" Yugi said to him as the others and the crowd went into an uproar from this move, even Kaiba was happy with this.

"What do you know Wheeler, I'm actually starting to respect you" Kaiba said to Joey but still keeping his usual posture.

"I take control of your summoned skull" Joey said activating his change of heart but Yami began laughing.

"You were so close Joseph so close, but I'm afraid my Patrician of Darkness let's my pick the target whenever you use choice move on one of my monster's including attack's, traps and of course magic cards" Yami said as Joey and all the other's panicked at this.

"You cheat, the patrician of darkness only let's you pick attack's" Kaiba said to Yami.

"True indeed Kaiba, but like I said earlier this is a newly improved Seal of Orichalcos, it improves monster effect's, and also the Orichalcos effect on monster's only work on the player who use's it, meaning any of my monster's beside's my summoned skull won't be enough to loss my life point's, so why don't I give you my Patrician of darkness" Yami said as his Patrician of darkness went to Joey's side with his Attack dropping to 2500 points. Joey knew that it was over now, if he attacked Yami's witch it would leave him with 50 life points. It was over now.

"I'm sorry Yug, Kaiba, I got nothing left, patrician of darkness destroy his witch's apprentice" Joey said gloom as the monster destroyed Yami's witch leaving Yami's life points at 50. It was his turn as he drew Dark Blade.

"This game is over, I summon the Dark blade in attack mode" Yami said summoning Dark blade as his its attack became 2300 with its defence at. "Now then, I'll spare Yugi because he barely had anything to do in this duel, and seeing how Kaiba took most of my life points I'll take him out Kycoo take his soul" Yami said as Kycoo attacked Kaiba but his attack was directed at the patrician of darkness destroying him.

"Not Kaiba Yami, I used the patrician of darkness to attack me instead of Kaiba, I'm the one who screwed up so I'm not going to let Kaiba take the fall" Joey said as his life point's dropped to 700. Yugi and Kaiba were shocked at this act of bravery and were speechless but someone else wasn't.

"Joey No you can't do this stop" Serenity screamed down to Joey with half her body over railings being held by Duke and Tristan.

"Sorry Sis, but this guy needs to be taken down and it's going take Yugi and Kaiba to beat him, now take me out Yami" Joey told her as he prepared himself.

"That's very noble of you, this fool would have honoured this and spare you but If no time for this Dark Blade end this" Yami said as the dark blade attacked Joey directly as his life points dropped to 0 ending the duel.

"Joey no!" Yugi said trying to rush to him but the circle was already past himself and Kaiba cutting them off from the trapped Joey.

"Sorry Yug but we need you if we're going to beat him" Joey said to him with a weak smile as the seal got smaller around him. Just then the three of them looked to see Serenity breaking from Tristan's and Duke's grip and jumped off the railings down below landing on all fours below.

"Please don't do this, leave me brother alone" Serenity screamed at Yami who simply stood there with his arms crossed ignoring her.

"Don't worry Serenity I'll be fine once Yugi beats him one on one" Joey said as the circle was now around the perimeter he was standing on about to take his soul as light began to form beneath him.

"No please, I'll do anything just don't hurt him" Serenity said starting to cry as the light began to get stronger around Joey but hearing this got Yami attention as raised his hand in the air and the light faded with Joey still standing but the circle still active.

"Really? Okay then girly I'll spare your brother's soul if you come with me and agree to everything I tell you to do, do you agree or will I take your brothers soul?" Yami asked her. Serenity pulled herself together and nodded as she approached him.

"No Serenity, Yugi stop her" Joey called out. Yugi tried to get to her but ran into a green barrier blocking him. Tristan and Duke tried to jump down to stop her but the entire perimeter of the arena was also blocked by this green dome. Serenity ignored everyone calls to stop but she knew she had done something to safe Joey. She walked next to Yami as turned to her brother.

"I'm sorry Joey but, you saved me long ago and I will do the same thing for you" Serenity said to Joey as Yami grabbed her arm. He lifted a blank card in the air and the seal of Orichalcos around Joey was sucked into it. Straight away Joey ran straight at Yami but himself and Serenity were surrounded by a green light and vanished. Joey stopped dead in his track at the sight of this punched the ground below him and screamed out in anger. The crowd watching had no idea what was going on while the rest of the gang rushed down to them. Yugi watched his friend horrified at what had happened and knew only one thing can stop Yami.


	3. Serenity's Descent into Chaos

Yami Daemon and Serenity ended up in an old dark stone room full of cobwebs and insects. Yami let go Serenity and with his powers the place erupted in light as torches along the room lit up as Serenity could see what the room they were in was, it was a tomb. Serenity watched as the walls were full of Egyptian hieroglyphs and the floor was full of Spiders, scorpions and snakes but most noticeable of all was a big sarcophagus. Serenity moved away from all the snakes and bugs moving near as Yami touched the tomb with a kind of peaceful manner before turning to Serenity.

"It was kind for you to do what you have done for your brother, but what I have in mind for you, you will regret ever coming with me for what like you said you will agree to" Yami said walking to her ignoring all the animals that simply stayed away from him.

"And what do you have in mind for me then that's so terrible?" Serenity said trying to be strong.

"I do hope that you are aware with the Seal of Orichalcos?" Yami asked her while holding a card she couldn't see.

"Of course I do, my best friend Mai was a slave to it, she told me it's effect's and what it turned her into" Serenity told him.

"Well that interesting to know, but I changed a few things with the seal to use to my advantage, like being able call of its power off and use it outside a duel on anyone to take their soul, which brings me what I want from you, I want you as my dark duelling servant". Yami said as he unleashed his powers on Serenity as it took over. Serenity fell to her knees as the powers of the Orichalcos took control of Serenity's mind. She got up complete in controlled by the Orichalcos with her good captured and taken out of her body.

"Now then my servant if you are duel for me give me your deck" Yami told her. Serenity handed him a small pile of cards from her pocket with full attention to Yami. He browsed through them quickly and then used powers on it as the deck increased in size as he handed to her.

"I see you are a fairy user, If added in some cards to make it invincible along with the Seal of Orichalcos, now then change your appearance away from that pink your wearing" Yami said using his power again to create a pile of dark purple clothes as he handed it to her. She left the tomb and went into a deserted chamber full of gold idols and jewellery. She took off her pink top, denim shorts and shoes. She took a black corset and wrapped it around her torso and tightened it. She then picked up a pair of purple shorts with a belt followed by a purple leather biker jacket. She pulled on a pair of fingerless fighting gloves covering half of her arm in length and then a big long pair of black high heel boots. She then finished her outfit by putting on a duelling belt putting her deck into the pouch connected to it and a velvet choker with an Orichalcos stone connected to it. She left the chamber with her high heels echoing around the chamber around her as she entered the Tomb were Yami was exclaiming the sarcophagus.

"That's a much better appearance, now seeing how your best friend was once a servant to the Orichalcos why don't you reunite you two together" Yami asked her.

"Yes Master" Serenity said bowing to him.

Back in Kaiba land Yugi and the others rushed into private room to get away from all the people asking questions. Kaiba slammed the door locking it with Mako staying outside to stop anyone getting in. Joey was still angry about what happened with Tea and Mr Muto trying to calm him while Kaiba started to talk.

"Okay Yugi, we defeated Dartz and his gang destroying this Orichalcos business so how is it that one of the worlds top duellist's was capable of using it?" Kaiba asked him.

"I don't know Kaiba but you heard it yourself it wasn't Daemon, but what we shouldn't ask each other question because none of us have any answers to, we need to find out were Daemon went and then we will get our answers" Yugi said to him.

"I can help you there Yugi boy, young Daemon met me years ago asking about Egyptian legends and stories, it is most likely the place he's been these last few years" Pegasus told him.

"Perfect that's the place I'm going to" Yugi said as everyone looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked him.

"Kaiba we all know the one person who can stop him is Pharaoh Atem and the Egyptian god cards, meaning I need to go to Ishizu and get the Millennium puzzle" Yugi told them all.

"You wasting your time Yugi" Kaiba said being his usual self but Joey got pinning him against the wall in anger.

"You little worm, I should never have saved you if this was the way things would have happened, and I saved your soul so some faith in Yugi" Joey screamed at Kaiba as Tristan and Duke got him to let go.

"We defeated this force before and I'll do it again I can ensure you, meaning I'm going with Yugi" Kaiba told them.

"Then I'm going with you so I can find that freak and get my sister back" Joey said.

"Were ever you go we'll stay with you" Tea told Yugi with Tristan agreeing.

"No guys I don't want you guys to get involved, Yami is dangerous and I don't want him harming you all to get to me, I want you to go somewhere safe" Yugi told the others.

"They can stay in my castle in duellist kingdom, my round the clock body guards will make sure no one enters unnoticed, it's the least I can do after saving my soul" Pegasus said to Yugi.

"Thank you Pegasus, grandpa, Tea, Tristan, Mokuba, Rebecca, Bakura, Duke I want all of you to go Pegasus's castle to protect yourself, me Kaiba and Joey will go to Egypt to get the puzzle and find out what happened" Yugi said to them.

"While you're at it Pegasus take those two with you, I don't want them getting in our way like last time, I don't trust them" Kaiba said to him indicating Rex and Weevil.

"Good point sorry you guys, what about you Mai you will come with us, we could use your duelling skills" Yugi asked her.

"Sorry Yugi but the creep took Serenity and that girl looks up to me too much for me to let her down, while you are all out I'm going to go look for him to take him down" Mai replied to Yugi.

"You won't be able to find him on your own, I'll stay and help you" Duke said to Mai.

"Okay then it's settled, the sooner we beat him the sooner I can get rid of Orichalcos stuff forever, let's go" Kaiba to them all as they all prepared to leave. Yugi said bye to friends and Grandpa as Kaiba and Joey did the same thing with Mokuba and Mai. They ran through the crowd with get speed as Yugi, Joey and Kaiba went to a chopper ready to take them to Kaiba's private Jet while the others took Pegasus's Limo to his jet to Duellist's kingdom leaving Mai, Duke and Mako.

"Excuse me, but what is happening?" Mako asked Duke.

"Well I guess you can help, you know Joey's sister Serenity? Well me and Mai are looking for the Daemon guy to find her" Duke told him as Mako put his hand up hand up to stop him.

"Say no more, I will search the seven seas to help Joey Wheeler, farewell" Mako said running off.

"Well he's gone, I'm going to get a few of my contacts to search for Serenity, think you'll be alright?" Duke asked Mai getting on her Motorcycle.

"Don't worry about me, you're not the only one with friends in high places" She said turning on the engine and speeding off. It was not far after a few miles away when stopped that she had this sudden pain in her head. She was in great pain as she started to see glimpse of when she worked for Dartz as she heard a familiar voice.

"Your Service for the Orichalcos is not over yet Mai Valentine" The cold voice said. Mai knew who it was, it was Yami. The feeling she was getting was the same one she felt when Dartz took control of her. She tried to fight but it was too strong as she was under the Orichalcos spell again. She drove her bike into a deserted alleyway, there the Yami's magic surrounded her and she was teleported to Yami and Serenity.

"Good my servant, now hand me your deck and change into these" Yami told her as she handed him her Harpies deck and gave her the same clothes she wore when she was under the Orichalcos power. She went into same Serenity was in to change as she took off her ordinary clothes and put on the clothes she was given. She walked back to Yami and Serenity who handed her deck back to her.

"Here now you won't fail like last time, and seeing how you're using the Orichalcos so much why don't you use these chaos duel discs" Yami said handing a Chaos duel disc to Mai and Serenity who both put them on their left arms.

"Now then Yugi and his friends have just landed here on Egypt, he's going to get the Millennium puzzle, find them and get their souls" Yami told them as Serenity got onto Mai's bike with her and drove off.

Meanwhile in a village north of where Yami was hiding Kaiba's jet just landed were Ishizu was guarding the Millennium Items. Yugi, Joey and Kaiba got out as Yugi was met with an old friend.

"Hello Odion, did you know we were coming?" Yugi asked him.

"Yes Ishizu told me to met you here, please follow me" He told him as they followed him through the village to a big clay house slightly outside the village.

"I belief you are here for the Millennium puzzle, please follow me Yugi I'm afraid your friends may not enter" Odion standing outside the close door. Yugi looked at the others and then walked inside with Odion. After a half hour Joey was starting to get reckless waiting for Yugi but him and Kaiba soon took interest in the sound of Motorbike as they could see two women on it both carrying Chaos duel discs as they skidded right in front of Joey and Kaiba.


	4. Serenity vs Joey

Kaiba and Joey watched as the Bike stopped in front of them as the two women hidden behind helmets got off and approached them. Kaiba and Joey became aware of them and knew that this wasn't good as they could instantly notice the same chaos duel discs Dartz's crew wore. The two women took their helmet off and Joey and Kaiba were shocked at what they saw, the two women were Mai and Serenity.

"Serenity" Joey said running to her but she stood her ground and slapped him across his face making him fall to the ground.

"Serenity what are you doing?" Joey asked her getting up but she swung her heeled boots at him as he dodged it.

"Get up you worm, my master desire's your soul so get up and duel me" Serenity said in a much tougher voice then her sweet soft voice stomping the ground forcing Joey up.

"What did the monster do to you and Mai?" Joey said backing away from her.

"Our master made us his slave and servant's to the Orichalcos, now duel me now!" She screamed at him.

"I won't duel you Serenity, no matter what you do to me" Joey told her.

"What's the matter Wheeler to chicken to duel your own sister, why don't you let me do it I won't show any mercy" Kaiba said to him. Joey didn't know what to do, if he duelled Serenity himself or her could loss there soul but if Kaiba duelled her there was a sure chance she will loss.

"Okay Serenity I'll duel you" Joey said making up his mind.

"Good that leaves you and me Kaiba" Mai said walking to him.

Joey launched his holograph modules as Serenity put her deck in the duel disk as Mai and Kaiba began their duel behind them. Serenity started as she drew Dunames Dark Witch adding it to her hand with Alector Sovereign of Birds, Seal of Orichalcos, Graceful Charity, Gravity Bind, and Venus's spell of light.

"I start this duel by playing The Seal of Orichalcos!" Serenity shouted as she played the field card and Seal formed on the field as Serenity gained the dark powers of the Seal as it formed on her forehead. This was the one card Joey didn't want played, he hoped that he could beat her before she played it.

"Next I play Dunames Dark Witch (ATK2300/**DEF1050**) in defence mode and end my turn" Serenity said summoning her witch to the field. Joey was confused, Serenity would have been better off playing her in Attack mode, but this gave him a chance to weaken her attack force. He drew Baby Dragon to add with his Skull dice, time wizard, Jinzo, great fisherman and Gearfried the Iron Knight.

"Okay then, seeing how your monster in defence mode I can attack your monster without you losing life points, so I summon Gearfried the Iron knight and destroy your Dark witch" Joey said making him move as his Iron knight destroyed Serenity's monster with ease.

"Oh no, I put it the wrong way" Serenity said after her witch was destroyed. Joey was confused at Serenity's playing; he never actually saw her duel before but knew she only duelled once meaning she may not know all the rules giving him an advantage. Serenity drew her card.

"I'll play graceful charity drawing three cards then discarding two" Serenity said playing the magic card as she made the actions from the card. "I then play Amazoness Fighter(**ATK1800**/Def1300) in attack mode and put one card face down and end my go" Serenity continued ending her go. Before Joey could make his next turn the door into the place Yugi went into burst open as Marik ran out.

"No I'm too late, Joey you must stop this duel" He told Joey looking at his duel and Kaiba's both with the Seal of Orichalcos in play.

"I can't with this stupid seal, if one of us losses they their soul, can't you use one the millennium items or something?" Joey asked him.

"I have no control in them anymore, Yugi is the only person who could do that, the only way to get out of this is for Serenity to use the Orichalcos stone to destroy the seal or what Isuzu found out, if you or Serenity keep playing until your deck run's out then the game will end with nether of you losing your soul, but there is a huge risk it only works if the last card in a monster card that is playable without a sacrifice" Marik replied. Joey wasn't worried about this seeing how his luck has always been on his side but he was worried that after Serenity just played the graceful charity card she had the lowest deck so far, but he had to try. He drew his card and made his move.

"Serenity you got to end this duel or I'll wipe out your life points" Joey said to her trying to bluff his way to win.

"Not a chance, I know you would never hurt me and besides no matter which one of us losses their souls my Master will still win and I would give my soul to him, so make your move" She screamed at him.

"Fine, but my deck is much stronger than yours and I got more duelling skill then you so get ready I'm going to make sure we run out of cards and get free from this Seal so get ready, I play scapegoat and sacrifice one to summon Jinzo (**ATK2400**/DEF1500) in attack mode, and thanks to his special effect destroys your trap card, now Jinzo destroy her Amazoness Warrior" Joey made is move as Serenity's cards on the field were all destroyed by Jinzo.

"With your monsters effect you don't loss any life points but I could easily attack your life points directly with Gearfried but I'll just keep my attack strong until you run out of cards" Joey said ending his go.

Just as Serenity drew she card Mai approached her holding a unknown magic card that made her leave the Seal around her and Kaiba and into the one around Serenity and Joey.

"I just played call of the Harpy; can I get those four harpy cards off ya Hun?" Mai asked Serenity. Serenity took out her deck and looked through it took four cards from it and gave them to Mai.

"Thanks, looks like your strategy is working, this duel will be over soon" Mai said to Serenity as she went back to her duel with Kaiba.

"Because Mai took four of my cards I must shuffle my deck but get to put 4 cards I want on top of my deck and gain 500 life points for every card she took being my life points to 6000" Serenity explained to Joey as she drew the card she wanted.

"I play another graceful charity drawing three cards and discarding two" She explained making the move and to Joey's surprise the two cards she discarded were two of the cards drew. He knew she was up to something.

"I then play one monster face down and seeing how trap cards won't work I end my go" Serenity said as it went to Joey.

"I destroy one of my scapegoats to make room for my baby dragon (ATK1200/**DEF700**) in defence mode and Gearfried destroy her face down monster" Joey said as Serenity's field was once empty as it was her go as she drew.

"I'll play another face down card and end my go" Serenity made her go's quickly as the duel returned to Joey.

"Okay then I'll destroy another one of my scapegoats and summon my time wizard, and use his time roulette" Joey summoned his monster as Time wizard spun his roulette and to Joey delightment successfully worked as Time wizard used his time magic to transform his baby dragon into thousand dragon and his Jinzo and Gearfried were unaffected by the time magic as they destroyed Serenity's monster as it was her go again.

"I play another monster face down in defence mode and set one card" Serenity said making another quick go but this time played a magic card. Joey had to be careful now with this magic card, he knew Serenity has been playing with him in the whole duel so had to be careful.

"Okay then I sacrifice my last scapegoat and time wizard to summon my Red eyes black dragon(ATK2400/DEF2000) in attack mode destroying your face down monster and I finish by playing one card face down" Joey told her.

"This duel ends, I activate my most powerful magic Venus's spell of light" Serenity shouted as she activated the magic card she placed on the field last turn. Joey never heard of the magic card before but knew that it was bad.

"With this magic card I can special summon as many female monsters from my graveyard on to field by losing 500 life points for each one, they also gain a extra 500 attack points and all count as light type monster's without them losing the Orichalcos bonus, so I'll special summon my Dunames Dark Witch(**ATK2800**/DEF1050) Cyber Harpies Lady (**ATK2800**/Def1300) The Unfriendly Amazon(**ATK3000**/DEF1000) Amazoness swords woman(**ATK2500**/DEF2600) and Amazoness Chain Master(**ATK2500**/DEF1300) and seeing how I summoned five I loss 2500 life points" Serenity said laughing as all the monsters were summoned, Joey knew that it was over for him now.

"Now ladies let's end this duel Dunames Dark Witch destroy his Jinzo" Serenity ordered as her witch destroyed Joey's monster dropping his life points to 3600.

"Next Unfriendly Amazon destroy his Iron knight" She said as Joey's life points to 2600.

"Then Amazoness swords woman destroy his Thousand dragon" Serenity called to her monster as it destroyed the dragon reducing Joey's life points to 2500.

"Finally Amazoness Chain Master destroy his prized Red eyes black dragon" Serenity ordered as the dragon was destroyed and Joeys life points were at 2400.

"Now end this duel my Cyber Harpy lady, attack his life points directly" Serenity said laughing as her Harpy launched at Joey.

"Sorry sis, but this isn't over yet I activate Skull dice, as long as the turn out isn't a one I'm safe" Joey said as the trap card activated and the dice was rolled. To Joey's delight and Serenity's disappointment it landed on a 4 as Cyber Harpy lady's attack points were divided by four making it 700 as Joey was hit and became 1700 as her turn ended and Joey only had one turn or else he will loss. Before Joey could draw the Seal around himself and Joey was destroyed and Joey could see the same thing happened to Mai and Kaiba. Serenity could hear her master voice summoning her.

"Serenity I need you and Mai over at Duellist kingdom right now" Her master Yami told her.

"But master I'm just one turn before victory" Serenity replied to him.

"No excuses leave those two and I'll summon you two here" He told her as Serenity ended the duel as her and Mai walked back to the bike putting their decks back.

"Wait Serenity stop" Joey called out running to her.

"Forget about me, you should be worried about your friends, you think a few armoured fools will safe your friends in duellist kingdom then you really are a fool with shadow duellist's" Serenity told him as she put her helmet on and speeded off.


End file.
